1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vapor deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus. Embodiments of the present invention more particularly relate to a vapor deposition apparatus, by which a deposition process is efficiently performed and deposition film characteristics are easily improved, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, other electronic devices, and the like include a plurality of thin films. One of various methods of forming the plurality of thin films is a vapor deposition method.
The vapor deposition method uses one or more gases as raw materials for forming a thin film. Examples of the vapor deposition method are chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), and the like.
During ALD, one raw material is injected and purged/pumped, one or more molecular layers are adsorbed onto a substrate, after which another raw material is injected and purged/pumped to thereby form a desired single atomic layer or multiple atomic layers.
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has attracted attention as a next-generation display apparatus due to high-grade characteristics, such as wide angle of views, high contrast, and quick response speeds.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer having an organic emission layer between a first electrode and a second electrode that face the first electrode and further includes one or more thin films. A deposition process may be used to form the one or more thin films of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
However, it is not easy to deposit a large-area thin film having desired characteristics for a large-sized and high-resolution organic light-emitting display apparatus.